Set Me On Fire
by venus30
Summary: You can still feel her skin against yours, feel her breath against your lips and smell the odor of her hair. No matter how hard you try to erase it from you mind the events keep playing on repeat inside your head every time you close your eyes, making your heart races and your body heat up.


**Author Note:** Hi everybody! Just a little Fayana one-shot because Fayana lives on! That's why! Anyway, there's probably some mistakes since English isn't my first language, so if you see some feel free to comment on it... or feel free to comment anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Set me on fire

You can still feel her skin against yours, feel her breath against your lips and smell the odor of her hair. No matter how hard you try to erase it from you mind the events keep playing on repeat in your head every time you close your eyes, making your heart races and your body heat up.

It's a torture. Sheer torture.

The worse is that for once you're not convinced that Faye did it on purpose.

You remember the look of absolute confusion in her beautiful green eyes just moment before everything started going to hell.

You remember being angry with her_ no angry is an understatement_ you were furious, murderous even.

"_You can't go on doing everything you like without thinking about the consequences for the circle"_

"_And why the hell not?" _

_She just pins you with her usual bored stare and it drives you insane, everything she does drive you insane. There's just this thing about her… _

"_Because it's irresponsible and selfish and downright unconscious! That's why!"_

_She rolls her eyes, and says things with that snarky voice of hers that make you want to slap some sense into her and makes your heart pounds in your chest, probably in anger, you don't really want to think what else it could be._

"_And I should care because…?" _

_You want to scream at her indifference, or punch her. The thing is that at this point you're not even sure if she really doesn't care or if she is doing it just to mess with you. That wouldn't surprise you. Or it would. _

_You don't even know anymore. Faye is so unpredictable. She changes motivations like her eyes change colors. Going from green to gold, passing by hazel; depending on the weather or on how the light hits them. Trying to understand her gets exhausting after a while._

"_Just because! I shouldn't have to explain these things to you! It's the kind of things which are obvious for any half decent human being! it's…"_

_The normal thing to do._

_That's what you were going to say before she stops you mid rant with a kiss. _

You shake your head trying to clean your mind of all these distracting memories. You should focus; the circle meeting started half an hour ago and you can't even tell what you've talked about.

You just can't help yourself, not when she is staring at you from her place on the couch, not even pretending to listen to Cassie. Her eyes burn a hole into you and it makes you shiver, kind of ironic since you're feeling like if your body is on fire.

You finally look up and meet her stare. Her eyes are green today. Green and intense and breathtaking and absolutely unreadable. And you don't think you've ever felt this powerless.

You unconsciously wet your lips remembering the peculiar taste of her kisses. Sort of like a thunderstorm; dangerous, electric and soothing at the same time.

She doesn't smirk like you would expect her to; she just keeps looking at you, like if she was trying to figure you out. You don't blame her, you're also trying.

_The kiss ends as soon as it began, before you even got the chance to react far too stunned to do anything. She pulls away with a confused look on her face, probably wondering what the hell was going on in her mind for her to even consider what she has just done. _

_She shakes her head, rolls her eyes at herself and before she can get out some excuse and run away, you're the one kissing her. _

_Maybe a little bit too forcefully but she doesn't seem to mind and after a few seconds she kisses you back. _

_One of your hands is in her hair the other on her cheek, while hers are somewhere under your shirt and it feels good, it feels great. For once you're just feeling not thinking. Releasing all the pressure accumulated these last few months. _

_And your heart pounds madly in your ribcage and it's like if every part of your skin that her hands touch was set on fire. Not the burned at the stake kind of fire, no something far more positive and infuriating at the same time. Because you need more. _

_You don't really know how but you end up straddling her on the couch, struggling to take off your shirt, but you don't really care as long as she keeps kissing you. _

_Kissing her is like finally getting what you've always craved without knowing you even wanted it. It's like being set on fire and somehow still feeling cold enough to keep lighting matches until matches aren't sufficient anymore and you start a freaking bonfire which would be followed of multicolored and really loud fireworks. _

_It's hot and passionate and mind-blowing and all the things you thought you knew before realizing that you were wrong now that you're experimenting them for real. _

_And she says your name and for the first time you're totally overwhelmed._

"…ana, hey, Diana, are you okay?"

Cassie is waving a hand in front of your face pulling you out of your daydream and that's when you notice that the meeting is over and that everybody left. Except for Cassie that is, so you just fake a smile, hoping that if you can be convincing enough she won't prey.

"Hm, yeah, sure, I'm fine"

She frowns but doesn't insist, possibly too afraid that the things you got on your mind are Adam-related.

If she only knew.

Faye has been the only thing on your mind for weeks, to the point you even get distracted in classes, and it needs to stop. You need to talk about what happened and since you can't count on her for feelings talk, you will have to handle it… tomorrow.

You just need tonight to figure things out.

Things like your very real and yet very confusing feelings for her.

When you get home you directly know that something seems off. And as reckless as it is you're not going to get paranoid about it. You're too tired for that.

In the end, it's her.

She is sitting on your bed, clearly waiting for you. You don't bother asking how she got in you already know the answer "Magic".

She got that look, the same she had during the meeting except this time her eyes look kind of golden with how the sunlight hit them just the right way.

You half expect her to jump you to avoid the talking but surprisingly she stands up and starts pacing in your room while you sit and watch her amused at how she tries to explain whatever she is here for. And you can only admire how she manages to look bored in such a situation. You almost think it's cute.

"I…Listen, we need to talk about what happened and it's like totally awkward and not a conversation I imagined myself having with you in a billion years but we need to agree on what it meant because it's been driving me insane and I can't stop thinking about it or whatever and it's like…"

The normal thing to do.

Is probably what she was going to say before you stop her mid rant with a kiss.

* * *

End

And remember guys, Fayana lives on!


End file.
